It is known that the so-called traditional cappuccino is a mixture of two liquids, one based on coffee and the other based on milk, possibly emulsified by means of a steam nozzle, to the infusion of espresso coffee.
Units for emulsifying milk with air and steam are also known, and have a chamber into which an inflow pipe for the steam, an intake pipe for the milk, and an intake pipe for the air, flow. All these known devices nevertheless always involve adding the emulsified milk to the infusion of coffee which has been obtained separately. It is further known that automatic dispensers of hot drinks provide cappuccinos which are obtained by mixing a solution of milk with a solution of coffee, the mixture being obtained by agitation with electromechanical means.